Power and Control
by LayOfHealing
Summary: UA. L'amour commence par un jeu de séduction qui peut s'avérer dangereux lorsque les intentions sont différentes, en apparence. LevixEren.
1. Première rencontre

Salutations.

Youpiiiiiii, enfin une vraie fiction, pas un OS non non, y aura des chapitres ! Désolée pour les potentielles fautes de frappes, de français, de syntaxes, toussa.

Le titre est inspiré de Power and Control de Marina and the Diamonds.

* * *

**Power and Control**

_Première rencontre : Les effets néfastes d'un jeu de séduction_

_Je le ferai tomber sous mon charme_ était la première chose à laquelle Eren avait pensé en l'apercevant pour la première fois.

_**L'amour commence par un jeu de séduction**_. Ils s'étaient vus, plusieurs fois. Chaque regard était d'autant plus insistant. Ils ne se voyaient pas, ils s'observaient. Peu importe l'endroit. A peine s'étaient-ils vus qu'ils accentuaient déjà leurs regards. On pouvait y lire de l'envie, de l'appartenance. La première fois a été initiée par Eren. Il avait trouvé cet homme magnifique, il l'a donc regardé. Il le trouvait petit mais il avait des traits fins. A travers sa chemise, on pouvait deviner la courbe de ses muscles. Ses yeux gris demeuraient glaçants. Il était semblable à une œuvre d'art, pensait-il. Il l'avait aperçu dans un parc, alors qu'il était avec Mikasa et Armin. Cet homme était avec habillé d'une chemise enroulée d'un foulard au col et d'un pantalon noir, il était accompagné par un grand homme blond et imposant, d'une femme brune à lunettes, ainsi qu'une autre femme, plus petite, plus belle mais aussi plus collante. Eren ne put le lâcher des yeux tant il était parfait. Eren ne portait qu'un jean et un tee-shirt, autant dire qu'il était moins classe que n'importe lequel du groupe d'adultes. Tous avaient retiré leur veste, tous étaient en chemise. Ils devaient être des hommes d'affaires. Eren fut sorti de sa rêverie alors que Mikasa l'appelait. Il crut rêver. Alors que Mikasa prononçait son nom, il vit cet homme aux cheveux noirs le regarder. Il se noyait dans ses yeux tellement le gris était profond. Il finit par sourire et s'en alla dans ce café rejoindre le reste de sa bande. Il était seize heures.

La deuxième fois qu'ils s'étaient aperçus, ce n'était pas dans ce parc, mais seulement dans ce café. Ils n'étaient toujours pas seuls, pourtant, ils continuaient à ne pas se lâcher du regard. Chacun se perdaient dans les yeux de l'autre. Levi portait encore sa chemise et son pantalon, Eren s'était vêtu de la même manière que celui-ci, et malgré ses cheveux en bataille, ça lui allait parfaitement. Le groupe d'Eren était parfaitement habillé pour une soirée de l'école. Le thème était simple : 007. Le costume était obligatoire pour les hommes. Tandis que pour les femmes, elles se devaient d'être sexy. En regardant Mikasa, Ymir, Christa et Sasha, elles étaient toutes différentes. Mikasa portait une longue robe noire fendue mettant en valeur ses grandes jambes, Ymir avait fait de même avec une robe de couleur rouge, réchauffant un peu plus son teint hâlée, Christa et Sasha portaient une robe courte respectivement bleue et marron. Le bleu de Christa contrebalançait avec son caractère doux et chaleureux. Ce qui les rendait si différentes étaient leurs maquillages, leur coupe de cheveux et surtout leur façon d'être. Voilà ce que pensait chacun du groupe. Jean tentait vainement de se faire Mikasa. Ils rirent tous. Eren sentit alors ce regard insistant de Levi. Ainsi se demandait-il quel âge il avait, cet homme d'affaires. Eren avait 20 ans. Levi devait en avoir 28 puisqu'il semblait jeune, mais pour un homme d'affaires… peut-être est-il manager de ce groupe et ce blond en était-il le dirigeant. Cela semblait logique. Ils soutenaient leur regard jusqu'à que Petra se mettent à toucher Levi. Eren ne la connaissait pas et il la détestait déjà. Il avait donc oublié que non seulement il n'était pas seul, mais aussi que Hanji le regardait, s'étonnant qu'il y ait autant de haine dans son regard. Elle s'en amusa.

« Eren ? Eren ! » Fit Mikasa. « Tu nous écoutes ? » Il regardait chacun de ses amis, cherchant des indices, et il n'en trouva pas. « Hallucinant, t'es souvent dans la lune ces temps-ci ! » déclara Sasha alors qu'elle mangeait. « Bref ! CE SOIR, ON PECHO ! » Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle le dise haut et fort que tous les étudiants se choppaient mutuellement ? Personne ne le savait réellement. Mais ce groupe d'étudiants se faisait observer par ce groupe de manager, se disant qu'ils étaient bourrés d'hormones, donc fallait bien qu'ils se fassent tout ce qui bouge. Il est dix-neuf heures, il était temps d'aller rejoindre cette soirée.

La troisième fois était simplement du « hasard ». Levi prenait l'air et Eren aussi. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans ce parc, seuls. Ils n'avaient échangé aucun mot, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils avaient seulement compris que s'ils se retrouvaient, seuls ou accompagnés, ce serait ici ou dans ce café, mais nulle part ailleurs.

Les fois suivantes se passaient de la même manière, ils n'échangeaient aucun mot. Ils fumaient uniquement. Chaque rencontre finissait par être morose. Tacitement, ils avaient convenu de ne plus se voir. Aussi finirent-ils par ne plus réellement se voir.

Ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Eren était sur le lieu du « rendez-vous ». Il avait besoin de le voir, de le regarder. Il aimait sa présence. Il s'était attaché à un homme dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Il voulait l'observer, comprendre pourquoi il semblait si froid et pourquoi ils se donnaient rendez-vous ici, exclusivement. Eren s'asseyait sur le banc, sur lequel ils fumaient tous les deux, en s'échangeant quelques regards par-ci par-là. Parfois même, ils s'échangeaient leur briquet, en se touchant du bout du doigt. C'était morose, ennuyeux, silencieux mais Eren s'y était habitué. Il rentra chez lui, déçu et attristé de ne pas l'avoir vu ce jour-là. Il ferma sa porte à clef. A peine l'avait-elle verrouillée qu'il donna un coup sur son mur_. Pourquoi le voulais-je_, pensa-t-il. Il se trouvait faible d'être tombé sous le charme de ce bel homme si rapidement. Il s'en voulait d'avoir trop joué.

_ L'amour est un jeu. J'ai joué. J'ai perdu.

Quelques jours passèrent. Ils se virent de nouveau. Ce n'était pas voulu. Ils s'étaient vus, il s'étaient regardés, ils s'étaient observés de la tête au pied. Levi était le même, toujours vêtu d'une chemise. Eren était en sweat et jean. Levi était accompagné de Petra. Dès qu'Eren l'aperçut, la colère l'anima. « Oh ! Mais tu es le jeune garçon du groupe qu'on a vu dans ce café ! » _Ta gueule, salope. Il est à moi._ « En effet. » fit-il. « Tu as un joli visage, tu as l'air si doux comme garçon, quel âge as-tu ? » _Elle est… si chaleureuse que ça me répugne. _« J'ai 20 ans, et l'âge ne se demande pas à une aussi belle femme n'est-ce pas ? » _Je me dégoûte à lui faire un clin d'œil. Elle était toujours accroché à ma propriété – dans mes plus beaux rêves, il était mien – et me posait un tas de questions._ « Je suis Petra ! Et lui c'est Levi ! Il ne parle pas beaucoup… », Eren finit par poser la question cruciale « vous êtes ensemble ? » Petra rougit de plus belle et niait. Levi regardait ailleurs l'air ennuyé. Eren le savait qu'il avait une chance. « Levi voulait se reposer alors il nous a dit qu'il venait régulièrement dans ce parc, j'ai voulu l'accompagner et c'est ainsi que nous nous rencontrons, Eren ! » Levi, l'air indifférent s'assit au côté d'Eren comme si de rien n'était et alluma sa cigarette. Il ne dit mot tandis que Petra continuait à déblatérer des imbécilités sans nom. Eren se comportait comme un gentleman, pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon quant à son attirance par rapport à Levi.

Levi se leva et s'en alla, laissant Eren et Petra seuls. Il avait compris ce qu'Eren pensait. Il l'avait vu à travers ses yeux. Il n'y avait que de la haine envers cette femme. Et elle n'avait absolument rien remarqué. « Levi attends ! » Elle courait jusqu'à lui, elle s'est retournée et dit « à bientôt Eren ! » l'air enjouée. Elle se retourna et rejoignit Levi. Voilà Eren livré de nouveau à lui-même. Ce soir, il irait faire un tour du côté de son association.

« Qui était-elle pour lui ? Elle l'aimait elle, il n'y a aucun doute. » Se disait Eren. Il fallait qu'il le revoie.

Ainsi passa les jours. Ce week-end-là, il l'attendait. Levi arriva, cette fois il était seul.

_ Pourquoi m'attends-tu toujours ici, gamin. T'es tombé amoureux de moi ou quoi.

Eren ne sut quoi répondre à part un misérable « Euh… je… »

_ Appelle-moi Levi pour commencer, je suis à peine plus vieux que toi, merdeux.

_ Oui enfin, vous m'appelez quand même gamin ! rétorqua-t-il au quart de tour.

_ Tch. Un gamin reste un gamin. Tu n'es qu'un gamin merdeux. Mais tu as l'air de vouloir me voir. Que me veux-tu.

_ Monsieur Levi !

_ Levi tout court.

_ Levi ! Euh…

_ Bah alors, on a plus de langue ?

Eren n'apprécia pas la remarque car il s'était dangereusement jeté sur lui. « Je vais vous prouver que j'ai une langue et que je sais m'en servir, Levi ! » Seulement, ça ne se passa pas comme prévu. Eren s'est fait rejeter.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te prends, putain !

_ Je… je suis désolé ! Je n'ai pas réfléchi aux conséquences ! Je…

_ Putain, je me casse, t'as foiré ma journée putain de merdeux.

_ Levi, je…

_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, tu me dégoûtes.

Eren s'effondra. Il pensait qu'il lui plaisait aussi… Son regard vide voyait Levi s'en aller d'un pas lent. Il commençait à voir trouble. N'allait-il pas se mettre à pleurer ? Eren se sentait perdre. Il se sentait mal. Si mal qu'il priait que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Il essuya ses larmes avec sa manche. « Pourquoi je m'accroche toujours trop facilement ! Pourquoi suis-je aussi impulsif ! Ça m'a pourtant toujours porté préjudice ! J'suis qu'un con, bordel ! » Eren le criait presque mais sa voix s'étouffait à cause de ses pleurs. Il avait envie de s'en aller, de disparaître, de l'oublier pour ce soir au moins.

C'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir arrêté cette « relation » dès leur entente tacite. Il aurait probablement moins souffert mais Eren s'accrochait. Il s'accrochait à ce semblant de jeu de séduction. C'en était un, au début, du moins, il persistait à y croire. Il ne voulait pas l'abandonner, pas aussi facilement. Mais il le fera payer et c'est Levi qui reviendra vers lui. Il l'espérait si fort qu'il revienne, même si tout ce qu'il ferait sera vain.

* * *

Du côté de Levi, il fit comme s'il n'entendit pas Eren. Il marcha, droit devant lui, rejoignant son bureau. Il était moins calme que d'habitude mais personne ne le remarqua hormis Hanji. Petra n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, ne voyait pas Eren comme un potentiel concurrent. Elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait tant qu'elle était prête à tout pour lui. De nombreuses fois ils ont couché ensemble mais jamais il ne lui a dit de mots doux. Il ne couchait que parce qu'elle lui demandait. Ce soir, ils coucheront encore ensemble. Hanji n'alla pas le voir directement, pas avec Petra qui le collait. Elle attendrait le lendemain.

Arriva le soir. Levi alla chez Petra – il n'emmène personne chez lui – et seulement arrivaient-ils que Petra captura ses lèvres. Levi, sentant la colère monter, accentua ce baiser. Il la plaqua contre le mur et la déshabilla. Il n'avait besoin de rien faire, elle mouillait déjà. Il entra un doigt, puis deux pour qu'il puisse rentrer plus facilement. Elle criait, elle gémissait. Il continuait à l'embrasser. Sur ses lèvres, sur son cou mais n'alla pas plus bas. Petra lui retira son caleçon. Il ne bandait que très peu. Elle commença à lui faire quelques va-et-vient et dès qu'ils furent prêts, Levi pénétra. Leurs ébats duraient, elle ne cessait de prononcer son nom. Ils avaient joui. Ce qui était inattendu, c'est que Levi souffle « Je suis désolé, Eren. »

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Maintenant, vous me détestez probablement ! Mais rassurez-vous ! Y a des Chapitres.


	2. Deuxième rencontre

Attention, y a une sorte de POV Petra, faut bien qu'on la voie souffrir un peu, sinon ce n'est pas amusant.

Et je n'aime pas ce chapitre, étrangement. Mais on est lundi, et comme prévu, je vous ai pondu un truc. Et oui, je ponds.

Réponse à la review anonyme

DidiineOokami : pas tout de suite :D il lui en fera voir de toutes les couleurs plus tard ! Et merci :)

* * *

**Power and Control**

_Deuxième rencontre : Oublier celui qu'on aime et ce, peu importe les moyens_

Levi se faisait Petra, chaque soir, soupirant le nom d'Eren, s'excusant. Il avait besoin de le voir mais ne se l'avouait pas. Et c'est avec Petra qu'il refoulait cette envie.

Hanji retrouva Levi à son bureau, s'étonnant que malgré ses extra avec Petra, il n'allait pas mieux. Ladite Petra n'avait rien à craindre d'Hanji puisqu'elle était déjà mariée à Moblit. Dès qu'ils furent seuls au bureau, Levi n'apprécia pas parce qu'elle le connaissait trop bien. Il savait à l'avance ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

_ Alors comme ça, tu te tapes Petra ? Elle est bonne ?

Voilà comment elle commençait chaque conversation, par un constat, par une question rhétorique.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux. Accouche.

_ Non merci, pas une troisième fois !

_ Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux, la folle.

_ Je ne suis pas folle mais toi, tu caches quelque chose. Et je pense savoir ce que c'est. Ce garçon ne t'est pas indifférent, n'est-ce pas ? C'est vrai qu'il a un joli visage.

Levi ne rétorqua pas. Elle était la seule, avec Erwin, à savoir comment le coincer, car en effet, Eren commençait à lui plaire. S'il bandait pendant ses ébats, c'est uniquement parce qu'il pensait à lui et non à cette femme qu'il touchait tous les soirs. Il finissait par se sentir lui-même faible car il l'a rejeté.

_ J'ai eu ce que je voulais. Fais le bon choix et évite de t'en prendre à Petra, c'est une fille bien trop gentille pour mériter ça.

_ Ouais, ouais, dégage de mon bureau quat'zyeux.

_ Héhé, à tout à l'heure mon petit Levi !

Elle claqua la porte. Il n'en avait rien à foutre parce qu'elle avait raison. Petra ne méritait pas ça. Il ne savait pas si c'était lui ou Eren qui était tombé dans ce piège. Oui, car il s'agissait d'un piège qu'ils avaient tous les deux volontairement tissé. Et ce soir encore, il couchera avec Petra pour l'oublier.

* * *

Petra commençait à ne plus le supporter. Levi ne disait jamais son prénom, jamais il ne pensait à elle, non, il pensait à Eren. Ce gosse de 20 ans. Elle commençait déjà à le détester mais « peut-être n'était-ce pas sa faute si Levi était tombé sous son charme… ». Ce soir encore, ils coucheront ensemble. Elle voulait faire l'amour, lui ne voulait que la prendre pour assouvir ses besoins.

_« Il est difficile de t'avoir dans mes bras, difficile de t'aborder. Et je ne m'endors jamais quand tu es dans mon lit. Tout ce que tu m'apportes est un cœur qui bat à la chamade. Seulement, tu ne me montres jamais rien. Les seuls moments où je crois que tu t'ouvres à moi, c'est quand nous nous déshabillons. Tu ne m'aimes pas, je ne t'avouerais jamais comment je me sens. Si tu savais comme c'est difficile. »_

Petra aussi avait ses moments de faiblesse. Chaque soir, alors qu'ils le faisaient, il s'excusait auprès d'Eren et non pas auprès d'elle alors qu'elle aussi, elle souffrait. Alors qu'il s'endormait, elle lâchait quelques larmes. Elle avait du mal à l'accepter, mais c'est lui qui devra s'excuser. Il devait être honnête avec elle, elle espérait qu'il le soit avant de souffrir plus. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle alla se doucher. Elle finissait par se trouver sale. Elle se posa contre le mur de sa douche et commença à pleurer. Elle s'en voulait d'être faible également. Il avait le pouvoir sur elle. Elle pourrait tous lui céder. Absolument tout. Elle vivait pour lui. Elle se dit qu'il devait arrêter de jouer avec elle et être honnête avec ses sentiments mais en faisant cela, elle le perdrait. Elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter aussi rapidement. Elle le voulait, encore et encore, même si pour cela, elle devait rester son jouet.

Levi sentait que Petra n'était plus sur le lit, mais qu'en avait-il à faire ? Il ne cessait de penser à Eren. Il l'entendait à nouveau crier. C'était de sa faute après tout, il l'avait rejeté. Il commençait à s'en vouloir. Et s'il avait répondu, et après ? Il n'en savait rien. Il mourait d'envie de le savoir, mais il ne le voulait pas non plus. Il regrettait ces moments passés avec lui, en silence. Et depuis, il se faisait Petra tous les soirs, au lieu que ce soit occasionnel. Décidément, il en faisait pleurer du monde, mais Petra, il n'en avait rien à foutre. Il s'était concentré sur Eren, se demandant ce qu'il devenait et s'il l'avait finalement oublié – et ce n'était pas plus mal, en somme. Cet après-midi, il ira dans ce parc, voir qu'il ne s'était pas détruit à cause de lui.

* * *

Eren n'allait plus dans ce parc. Il avait peur de le croiser. Alors il buvait, il buvait. Il avait même rencontré un bel ingénieur. Il semblait gay vu les avances qu'il lui faisait. Ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'oublier. Parce qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. De toute façon, il devait se taper sa salope de rousse. Alors fallait bien qu'il se fasse une autre personne, non ? A force de sortir, il allait bien trouver quelqu'un. Et il l'avait trouvé. Il n'était pas trop mal, un peu petit, mais toujours moins que l'autre imbécile. S'il pouvait se le faire ce soir, il en serait ravi. Même Mikasa et Armin ne l'en empêcherait pas. Ils n'en sauraient rien. Eren s'était promis qu'il se taperait n'importe qui.

Le soir arriva. Il retrouva son bel inconnu dont le nom lui échappait. Ce soir, il le prendrait. Il se dégoûtait, mais il fallait à tout prix l'oublier. Même auprès de cet homme.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient chez cet inconnu, Eren commençait à l'embrasser. _Je dois l'oublier, je dois l'oublier_, pensa-t-il. _Je dois me contrôler. Je dois le dominer lui aussi. Je ne suis pas faible. Je gagnerai à ce jeu. Je gagnerai._ Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'embrassaient, Eren perdait patience. Ils ont fini par baiser. Ce n'était pas un bon coup, même si cet étudiant avait joui et criait son nom, Eren a dû penser à Levi pour jouir. Il s'était endormi. Eren s'en alla sans rien dire. Il rentrait chez lui. Il n'avait même pas réussi à l'oublier. Il avait même honte. Mais au moins, il ne se tapait pas une personne qui l'aimait, LUI.

* * *

Levi retourna dans ce parc « pour fumer » et Petra l'accompagna encore une fois.

_ Tu penses qu'on verra Eren ? _Question stupide. On le ne verra pas._

_ Je viens ici juste fumer, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu parles de ce gamin.

_ Oh, rien… haha, je me fais des idées…

Levi semblait irrité. Il n'en pouvait plus de la supporter. Il couchait avec elle seulement parce qu'elle lui demandait. C'est tout. Il n'y avait strictement rien entre eux.

_ Petra. On ne devrait plus coucher ensemble. Ça n'a aucun intérêt, je n'y prends aucun plaisir.

_ Je m'en doutais aussi… Tant qu'on reste partenaire de travail, ce n'est pas si grave…

Petra se mettait à pleurer, encore une fois. Ça en devenait énervant.

_ Retournons travailler.

Elle acquiesça seulement et ils s'en allèrent au bureau. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Lui briser le cœur, mais il s'en foutait. Il n'avait pas vu Eren aujourd'hui, et il ne le reverra plus.

C'est fini. C'est bel et bien fini entre Petra et lui.

* * *

Plusieurs jours passèrent et jamais ils ne s'étaient revus. Ils cachaient parfaitement leur sentiment, en apparence. Mais Eren se tapait n'importe qui, tandis que Levi se plongeait dans ses dossiers. Il ne couchait plus avec Petra. Hanji était venu le voir après ça, et comprit qu'elle n'allait avoir aucune réponse de sa part. Elle avait revu Eren par hasard, alors qu'elle était avec son mari et ses enfants. Eren était accompagné d'un autre jeune homme, ce qui l'étonna. Elle ne dit rien à Levi, il s'énerverait. Elle sut rapidement qu'Eren couchait pour l'oublier _parce que cela relevait de l'évidence_. Elle savait qu'ils se retrouvaient mais où ? Probablement dans ce parc. Elle interrogea ensuite Petra.

_ Petraaaaa ! Tu ne sors pas avec Levi aujourd'hui ?!

_Ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Agir comme d'habitude._

_ Oh Hanji ! Non non, je me concentre sur mes dossiers…

_Comme prévu, son regard la trahissait. Levi a dû la laisser tomber._

_ Oh, c'est dommage, vous formiez un si joli petit couple !

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Hanji ! Tu te fais des idées !

_Naïveté. Niaiserie._

_ Héhé, bah voyons ! Hanji s'approchait d'elle telle une proie. Elle regarda Petra avec de grands yeux, elle l'examinait, la scrutait. Elle avait vu juste, le cœur de Petra était comme brisé. Aaah ma petite Petra, ressaisis-toi !

_ Mais oui, Hanji ! Je t'ai dit que tu te faisais des idées ! Haha…

Elle avait encore eu ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle devinait trop facilement les intentions et sentiments des autres. Levi se plongeait d'autant plus dans son travail. Il continuait à donner des directives à ses subordonnés, Petra était l'une d'elle. N'était-ce pas interdit de coucher avec sa subordonnée ? Remarque, Hanji faisait de même avec Moblit. Ils étaient mariés et ils avaient des enfants, elle ne pouvait pas parler. Cependant, elle ne pensait pas que Petra pouvait se mettre volontairement enceinte pour piéger Levi. Non, il est bien trop intelligent pour ne pas faire une telle connerie. Elle l'espérait en tout cas.

Hanji retourna voir Levi, elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

Elle toqua à sa porte. Il ne répondit pas. Elle soupira. Il n'en faisait décidément qu'à sa tête. Sans prévenir, elle ouvra la porte en grand, jusqu'à la faire claquer avec comme expression, une détermination. Elle cria seulement « LEVIIIII. »

Levi n'était même pas surpris. Il l'attendait de pied ferme. Il connaissait suffisamment cette femme pour savoir ce qu'elle avait en tête malgré sa folie.

_ Tu veux savoir si Petra est en cloque, c'est ça ? Si oui, c'est non, on s'est protégé.

_ Tu m'as pas tout à fait devancé. J'ai vu ton cher beau petit cul.

Levi fronça les sourcils.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

_ Et moi je sais ! Héhé ! Porte-toi bien !

Elle claqua la porte comme à son arrivée. Elle pouvait jouer avec ses nerfs et elle adorait ça. Un jour, il allait craquer. Elle entrouvrit rapidement sa porte « j'ai gagné ! »

Levi ne pouvait rien faire face à Hanji. Il avait bien perdu. Et il finit par admettre que non, il n'était pas indifférent à un gamin plus jeune que lui, qui était encore en école de commerce.

Ce soir, il retournerait dans ce parc.

* * *

Il restait là, assis, à ne rien faire. Il faisait bon.

Il le voyait. Accompagné. D'un autre homme. Autre que lui.

Pour la première fois, on voyait les sentiments de Levi à travers ses yeux gris.

_Je suis bien tombé sous ton charme, putain de gamin._

* * *

This is the end of this chapter D: I'm so sad.


	3. Troisième rencontre

Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Je sais que j'ai 4 jours de retard, je voulais poster chaque lundi, mais bon... Voilà. Donc je vous ai pondu un truc où pour une fois, j'en suis assez satisfaite.

Réponse à la review anonyme :

Shimyca : La suite est là ! Avec quelques jours de retard mais avec les fêtes toussa…

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Power and Control**

_Troisième rencontre : Je n'ai pas pu t'oublier _

Levi le voyait arriver, il traversait ce parc, il semblait même bourré. Il était accompagné d'un jeune homme. Leurs intentions étaient simples à deviner : ils allaient coucher ensembles. Levi était resté planté là, ils les voyaient se trémousser, et ça le dégoûtait. Finalement, il ne valait pas mieux que lui. Lui couchait avec sa subordonnée, et Eren couchait avec tout ce qui bougeait. Eren ne le vit pas. Ce fut son nouvel inconnu qui le remarqua. Ils s'observèrent ensuite. Levi avait l'air dégoûté. Cet inconnu s'avança vers lui, Eren ne comprit pas tout de suite. Alors qu'il s'avançait, Levi commença à partir. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir Eren tout de suite. Seulement, l'inconnu courra vers lui pour lui prendre le bras. Eren ne comprit pas pourquoi, lui aussi, l'abandonnait. Eren vit ensuite Levi._ Pourquoi était-il là, pourquoi ne baisait-il pas avec sa salope de rousse_, se questionna Eren, _et surtout pourquoi sa proie allait vers lui_… Eren commença à être hors de lui. Il saisit par le col son inconnu, lui intimant de ne pas le toucher. Levi ne fit rien à part regarder cette dispute sans grand intérêt. Il s'en alla comme si de rien n'était. Il ne voulait rien de plus. Il l'a vu avec un autre, ça suffisait. Eren l'oubliait, c'était mieux ainsi. L'ignorer était la meilleure solution. Levi valait bien mieux que cet inconnu.

Ce qu'Eren ressentait, c'était de la culpabilité. La culpabilité d'avoir couché avec tant de personnes en un laps de temps réduit. Même, il se sentait sale de l'avoir fait. Après chaque coup, il allait prendre une douche. Il ne le supportait pas, mais il continuait. Il devait l'oublier, peu importe comment. Pourtant, pour jouir, il pensait à lui. Pour bander, il pensait à lui. Mais parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se le faire, une prenait d'autres personnes, il demeurait frustré malgré tout. Oui, Levi valait mieux que cet inconnu. Oui Eren était un imbécile, mais il n'y pouvait rien y faire. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait tant. Pourtant, Levi s'en allait de nouveau. Il avait encore échoué. Alors il lâcha son plan et rentra. Il n'en avait que faire de lui. Il voulait juste Levi. Rien que lui. C'était tout. C'était pour cette raison qu'il s'était énervé contre cet homme qui avait osé le toucher. Il n'était qu'à lui, il lui appartenait. Il se le répétait sans cesse qu'il lui appartenait, même s'il y avait _cette salope de Petra_.

Eren était chez lui. Il n'avait qu'une envie : pleurer. Pleurer à cause de sa faiblesse, pleurer parce que non, Levi ne lui appartenait pas et il ne lui appartiendrait jamais. _Dis-moi, pourquoi ce n'est pas possible… Laisse-moi continuer à te voir, encore et encore._ Eren finit par pleurer, il s'était laissé tomber contre un mur. Il le savait déjà qu'il s'était épris de lui mais le voir une dernière fois l'avait totalement ébranlé. Il l'aimait, plus que n'importe qui. S'il pouvait juste être dans ses bras, il en serait heureux. Mais il ne serait que « le rôle secondaire », il ne jouerait que le rôle du simple plan cul et pourtant, il s'en serait satisfait. Forcément, il a fallu qu'il tombe sous le charme d'un homme plus vieux, qui aime probablement les femmes et s'il l'avait vu ici, ce n'était que du hasard, et qu'il y venait toujours tandis que lui faisait tout pour éviter ce lieu. Il commença à se ressaisir et se dit qu'il devait REELLEMENT l'oublier parce que ce Levi n'en avait rien à foutre de lui. Il finirait bien par trouver une personne qui puisse vraiment le comprendre à force de coucher avec n'importe qui. _N'importe qui. Tant que je peux l'oublier._

L'amour est un jeu, il ne faut pas l'oublier. Mais à trop y jouer, on se brûle les doigts. Pour le moment, c'était le cœur d'Eren qui brûlait. Il avait même l'impression que quelqu'un l'écrasait tellement c'en était douloureux.

_Arrête ! Arrête ! Arrête ! Je n'en peux plus… Arrête de me faire souffrir comme ça… Levi…_

Même si Levi y était pour quelque chose, ce n'était probablement pas voulu, seulement, Eren ne voulait pas se l'avouer, parce qu'après tout, il l'aimait donc il le faisait forcément souffrir par son indifférence. Pourquoi ce soir-là, n'était-il pas avec Petra ? pensa Eren. Et s'il l'avait lâchée ? Il en serait tellement heureux… Alors il l'attendrait, il retournerait dans ce parc pour savoir s'il était toujours avec cette rousse ou s'il l'avait laissée tomber. Il l'espérait. S'il était toujours avec, serait-il capable de la tromper avec lui ? Il ne voulait pas le savoir, la tromperie est pire que n'importe quelle situation. Il ne tenterait rien, il avait tort. Il laisserait tomber cet homme s'il la revoit avec cette femme, ce sera tout.

* * *

Après les cours, Eren abandonna ses amis pour aller dans ce parc tandis que Levi travaillait encore. Il n'avait que huit ans d'écart, même si ça paraissait énorme à vingt ans.

Il l'attendait, là. Il ne faisait plus rien à part l'attendre. Il voulait le voir. Il voulait l'avoir et pourtant… Il ne faisait rien pour. Pire encore, il couchait avec n'importe qui et ça repousserait tout prétendant, n'est-ce pas ? Toutefois, il restait là. Il était seize heures. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il patienterait, ni même si Levi viendrait mais il restait posé sur ce banc à l'attendre.

Levi réalisait à quel point il avait été con, car lorsqu'il avait vu Eren accompagné de ce jeune homme, il l'aimait d'autant plus. Il était même jaloux. Jaloux qu'il se fasse une autre personne._ Putain. Pourquoi tu l'as rejeté, pauvre con. Hanji n'est pas encore venu me faire la morale, c'est presque étonnant, mais c'est calme, au moins. Putain, tu me saoules gamin._

Il hésitait à aller dans ce parc à nouveau, il pourrait le recroiser avec un autre et il n'en avait aucune envie. Cependant, il n'aurait pas terminé les cours à cette heure-ci alors bon… Il décida de descendre rejoindre ce lieu en espérant qu'il n'y soit pas… Ou mieux, qu'il soit seul.

Alors qu'il marchait, il vit Eren griller une cigarette. Probablement attendait-il quelqu'un, mais peu importe. Il irait s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Eren ne le vit pas. Il était dans ses pensées. Il fut surpris de voir un homme s'asseoir à ses côtés, et que cet homme n'était autre que son plus grand fantasme. Son premier réflexe fut de se lever. Il fut retenu.

_ Ne me dis pas que je t'effraie.

_ Non… C'est juste que je vous dérange sûrement…

_ Tutoie-moi et assis-toi.

Eren obéit et se tut. Ils n'avaient rien à se dire, c'étaient tout comme leurs anciens rendez-vous. Ils étaient de parfaits inconnus et la seule chose qui les liait était ce parc. Ils connaissaient leur fonction respective mais rien de leurs loisirs. Levi pensait qu'Eren était juste du genre à se faire tout ce qui bougeait mais il pensait également qu'il avait un joli petit cul. Eren voyait Levi seulement comme un homme sans cœur, avec aucune passion, pourtant, il « l'aimait » déjà. Eren montrait trop facilement ses sentiments, d'où le fait qu'il fut rejeté au premier abord. Eren n'était pas faible. Il était même très fort pour revenir à la charge alors même que Levi l'ait envoyé balader. Il se posa sur le dossier du banc négligemment et observa Levi du coin de l'œil. Aucune mimique ne le trahissait. Il restait totalement impassible. Néanmoins, il put lire une certaine lueur d'envie à travers ses yeux gris profonds. Une envie, ou une sorte de luxure.

Eren partit le premier. Il se leva du banc, tourna légèrement la tête et « à bientôt » dit-il à Levi. Il ne s'était pas retourné entièrement. Il l'avait trop regardé, tellement qu'il sentit une érection. Il se l'imaginait nu et avec cette lueur, Levi le regarderait. Il le souhaitait tellement qu'il finit par bander. C'était décidé, leurs rendez-vous silencieux recommenceraient.

* * *

Deuxième jour après leur seconde première rencontre, tous les deux furent à la même place. Eren avait peur de se faire à nouveau rejeter mais il ne pouvait cesser de bander, car à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il s'imaginait le déshabiller. Ce n'était pas uniquement sexuel, il savait qu'avec lui, ce serait parfait, simplement parce qu'il en était sûr, il l'aimait réellement.

Levi, quant à lui, se disait qu'il devait lui rendre la pareille. Il l'avait embrassé alors que ce n'était qu'un gosse. Il fallait bien qu'il contrôle la situation. Ce ne fut qu'au moment de se quitter qu'il prit la manche d'Eren avec sa main gauche tout en le rapprochant de lui, et qu'avec sa main droite, il lui saisit le col de sa veste, l'obligeant à se baisser, pour enfin capturer ses lèvres. Il les trouvait sucrées._ Probablement du chocolat chaud._ Ce baiser de courte durée fut interrompu par Levi lui-même. Il se retourna et lui fit signe de la main pour qu'ils se retrouvent encore les jours suivants.

A chaque fin de rendez-vous, la situation était la même, Eren ne pouvait pas la contrôler, il en était totalement incapable. Il ne pouvait pas non plus contrôler ses érections douloureuses. Il le voulait, mais il savait que celui qui possédait le pouvoir n'était autre que son fantasme, Levi Ackerman.

Ce soir-là était différent. Il faisait nuit, il neigeait. Ils ne pouvaient pas se rejoindre dans ce parc pour s'asseoir seulement. Alors à la même heure, ils se retrouvaient, cependant, ils allèrent dans le bar où ils s'étaient revus pour la seconde fois. C'était le soir du nouvel an, personne n'était dans ce bar. Les jeunes étaient en boîte, les plus vieux dinaient entre eux. Eren commanda un chocolat chaud et Levi du café. Eren lança la conversation sur le fait qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi choisir comme spécialisation. Levi était manager, il lui expliqua brièvement son métier, ainsi que les métiers de ses associés – subordonnés. Eren étant quelqu'un d'émotif, ne se voyait pas du tout dans la finance, puis les maths… alors il se pencha sur les ressources humaines, où la communication était essentielle. Il se demanda s'il avait l'étoffe d'un meneur car non seulement il aimait Levi mais plus il parlait de son métier – même si c'était bref – il l'admirait. Levi lui expliqua alors qu'il y avait plusieurs types de managers, qu'il y avait le persuasif, le participatif, le directif et le délégatif. Eren se voyait alors participatif, basé essentiellement sur la communication et les relations. Ainsi peut-on dire que Levi l'avait aidé dans ses choix. Il voulait être un manager spécialisé dans les relations humaines.

Leur commande arriva. Alors qu'Eren tenta de savourer son chocolat, Levi commença à lui faire du pied « involontairement ». Ils étaient dans un coin, personne ne pouvait les voir, puis il n'y avait personne. Eren avait oublié que le simple fait de le voir provoquait chez lui une érection instantanée. Il adorait presque bander car il pensait à lui et à personne d'autre. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux.

Levi buvait et terminait son café tout en continuant son jeu. Eren n'en put plus et termina son chocolat chaud. Levi lui tira de nouveau son col et l'embrassa pour une raison stupide, « tu avais du chocolat autour de tes lèvres. » Eren sourit. Levi paya la facture tandis qu'Eren râlait parce que Levi avait payé la note. Il prit Eren par la manche de son manteau et l'emmena chez lui. C'était à cinq minutes du café. Il était vingt-deux heures. Ils passeraient le réveillon ensemble, c'était que ce Levi avait décidé. Et il lui donnera la meilleure nuit que ce gosse n'avait jamais eue.

_Je t'ai attendu tout ce temps, je t'aurais enfin._

* * *

Tous les élèves sortant d'une école de commerce deviennent manager avec une spécialisation, car une école de commerce donne un enseignement généraliste, et en troisième année, les élèves choisissent une spécialisation.

Sur ce… Bonne année, bonne santé et meilleurs vœux à vous !


	4. Quatrième rencontre

Bonsoir ! (Ou bonjour, selon) Je sais... J'ai beaucoup de retard. MAIS les cours m'en empêchent. Je rentre chez moi à 20h tous les soirs donc bon. Mais je reste impardonnable. Alors voilà ce que je vous ai pondu !

Le chapitre 4 contient du Lemon, des révélations et... Bah vous allez me détester normalement. Héhé.

Ah oui... y a aussi de la cuisine.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Power and Control**

_Quatrième rencontre : Homewrecker, one-night-stand, not even a friend_

Levi tirait Eren jusque chez lui, leurs intentions étaient simples à deviner : ils le feraient ce soir, et cela ouvrira la nouvelle année. Alors qu'ils marchaient dans le froid, Levi n'avait pas prévu ce qui allait arriver : Petra au pas de sa porte. Elle savait où il habitait mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle viendrait le voir, surtout le réveillon. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait rentrer chez lui, même s'il devait passer devant elle. Alors qu'ils étaient côte à côté, Petra baissa la tête.

_ Alors comme ça, tu me lâches pour lui.

Elle était devenue froide, il ne reconnaissait plus cette femme douce. Elle était juste détruite.

_ J'aurais pu te lâcher depuis longtemps. J'aurais pu refuser toutes tes avances.

_ Levi, je…

_ Eren, on monte.

Eren ne sut quoi dire. Et si… Tout comme elle, il n'était qu'un plan cul, juste une personne qui accepterait facilement de coucher avec lui ? C'était la question qu'il se posait désormais. Il se trouvait naïf de croire que ce manager pouvait l'aimer, vu la façon dont il avait fait souffrir cette femme. Ils marchaient et Eren tourna la tête. Elle s'était laissé tomber sur le sol. Probablement pleurait-elle. Tout comme lui, le jour où il l'avait rejeté. Il compatissait, tellement que des larmes coulèrent. Levi n'y prêtait pas attention, il tenait juste Eren par la manche et il marchait droit devant lui, jusqu'au pas de sa porte. Il prit ses clefs, l'ouvrit et Eren prit le bras qui le tenait, l'approchait de lui et embrassa son « amant ». Ils n'étaient pas encore amants mais le fait de voir cette femme avait énervé Eren, alors il deviendra celui avec qui il couchera. Puis il savait qu'il n'était pas indifférent à Levi, sinon, il ne l'aurait pas embrassé, et cette femme n'aurait pas été là, au pas de la porte d'entrée._ J'ai l'impression d'être le méchant, celui qui brise les couples,_ pensa Eren alors qu'ils continuaient leur jeu. Bien que Levi soit plus petit, il prit le contrôle du jeu. Il retira la veste d'Eren, la jetant par terre. Il regretta son geste, arrêta le baiser, prit la veste et la mit sur le porte-manteau. Eren ne comprit pas tout de suite, il était même déconcerté. _Sérieusement ?_

_ On va faire ça proprement, que tu aies une bonne nuit et non pas que tu aies juste l'impression de te faire prendre, gamin. Enlève tes fringues et mets-toi à l'aise, qu'on profite du réveillon.

Eren n'en revenait pas. Il passait le nouvel an avec son fantasme mais en plus de façon romantique. Il sourit de façon exagérée et avait les joues rougies. Il l'aimait de plus en plus. Il avait toujours voulu un réveillon romantique, c'est bien mieux que de se bourrer la gueule… Et il était désormais indépendant. Après avoir retiré le plus encombrant, il resta juste un tee-shirt et un jean. Il alla se poser sur le canapé où Levi l'attendait mais il décida de l'embrasser pour le remercier. C'était un baiser tendre et aimant. Eren s'arrêta et regarda Levi… Il n'avait aucune expression.

_ Je vais cuisiner, tu manges de tout ?

_ Euh… oui

_ Bien.

Levi s'en alla dans la cuisine, laissant Eren seul_. Et s'il faisait la même chose avec Petra…_ Eren était indécis, il ne savait pas quoi penser. _Levi était-il juste en train de fuir ?_ Eren semblait attristé mais ne se laissa pas abattre et alla dans la cuisine pour au moins l'aider.

_ Tu as besoin d'aide ?

_ Un sauté de poulet aux légumes et du riz, ça te va ?

_ Oui, ne t'en fais pas…

_ Je vais couper le poulet. Le riz est en train de cuire.

Eren haussa juste les épaules et l'observait… Il coupait rapidement le poulet en morceau, puis les carottes, les poivrons, l'oignon et l'ail… Il était bouche-bée. Il était parfait à ce point ?

_ C'est prêt dans vingt minutes, va t'asseoir, je vais préparer la table.

Eren obéit, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre. Il attendait Levi à table. Levi déposait la nappe, les assiettes et les couverts. Tout était parfait. Les vingt minutes passèrent. Eren regarda attentivement le plat, ça lui mettait l'eau à la bouche. Levi lui servit une assiette et attendit que Levi se soit servi. Après cela, il goûta non sans appréhension, car il ne pouvait ne pas aimer, mais il n'y croyait pas réellement. Et il vit juste. Un « hum » de plaisir sortit de sa bouche.

_ Ne jouis pas tout de suite, gamin.

Eren mâchait et savourait. C'était bien mieux que les plats tout prêts que tous les étudiants pauvres ont. C'était même un blasphème de comparer ce délice à ça. C'était trop tard, il avait joui… Gustativement parlant.

_ Jusqu'où es-tu parfait ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes.

_ Bon, c'est vrai… Tu es petit… Mais c'est pas un défaut !

_ Toi, morveux, tu vas prendre cher pour avoir dit ça.

Eren rit de bon cœur. Après avoir terminé leur repas, Levi débarrassa. Il refusa catégoriquement qu'Eren ne l'aidât. Alors que Levi faisait la vaisselle, Eren alla se coller contre lui et l'entoura de ses bras. Il enfouit sa tête au creux, entre la nuque et l'épaule, de Levi et respirait son parfum. Il se sentit bander. Il passa la main droite sous son tee-shirt et dessinait ses parfaits abdominaux. Levi ne montrait rien, il faisait juste la vaisselle. Ce qui frustra Eren, alors il commença une succion pour montrer qu'il lui appartenait. Levi n'avait aucune réaction, Eren se demandait même si vraiment, il lui faisait de l'effet… C'est alors que Levi se retourna, ce qui arrêta Eren, et il l'embrassa violemment, tout ça pour lui montrer que oui, il lui faisait de l'effet. La vaisselle était terminée, c'était la raison pour laquelle Levi s'était retourné. _Trop maniaque_. Levi y avait introduit sa langue et joua ensuite avec sa jumelle. Il prit Eren par la taille, le colla à lui et reculait jusqu'à sa chambre. Il n'y avait jamais emmené personne. Eren était le premier, pas même Petra n'y était entrée. Ils arrivèrent près du lit, Levi le poussa sur le matelas et se mit à califourchon. Il s'attaqua à son cou et lui rendit sa succion. Eren ne cessait de se cambrer pour le sentir. Il en gémissait. Avant de descendre plus bas, Levi lui retira son tee-shirt et embrassa chaque parcelle de son torse nu. Alors qu'il mordillait son corps, il lui retira également son pantalon et ne laissa que son caleçon qui dévoilait parfaitement son érection. Il arrêtait ses baisers pour enlever son propre tee-shirt. Il se colla à lui, s'attaquant de nouveau à son cou, et la main gauche se baladait le long du corps, insistant bien sur l'intimité du plus jeune, à travers son caleçon, afin de le frustrer. Leurs corps étaient chauds et trempés par la sueur. Ils se mirent à s'embrasser de nouveau, leurs langues dansaient. Levi décida de retirer le caleçon d'Eren. Il était nu, face à lui, haletant.

« Levi… »

Celui-ci prit son membre à la main gauche et fit des va-et-vient. Eren gémissait. Il voulait venir, jouir même. Mais il se retint. Ce que Levi n'avait pas prévu, c'était qu'Eren se relève et renverse la tendance. Il était au-dessus de lui et il lui retira son jean et son caleçon. Il semblait vouloir voir son érection, mais pas seulement. Il attrapa son sexe de la main droite et s'en approcha. Il déposa juste un baiser. Levi avait beau être « impassible » de nature, ce sont ses mimiques qui le trahissaient. De sa main droite, il serra la couverture alors qu'Eren commençait à introduire le membre dans sa bouche. La main gauche de Levi attrapa sa chevelure et la caressa. Alors qu'Eren lui faisait une fellation, il lui somma d'arrêter. Il voulait reprendre le contrôle. Eren accepta à contrecœur. Levi lécha deux de ses doigts et tandis qu'Eren se replaça, il y introduisit un doigt. C'était inattendu. Eren cria. Levi reprit le membre du plus jeune, son doigt et sa main bougèrent au même rythme. Levi n'entendit pas son portable vibrer, il ne pensait qu'à Eren. Il introduisit un second doigt. Eren finit par prendre du plaisir.

_ Levi, prends-moi… Maintenant…

_ Je te l'ai dit que tu allais prendre…

Il lui avait susurré ses mots et plaça son sexe et entra qu'un coup, afin qu'il ne souffre qu'un instant. Il continuait ses va-et-vient avec sa main pour qu'il ait du plaisir. Il put enfin bouger. Eren devait jouir. Par lui, uniquement. C'était sa première fois, à Eren, du moins en tant que dominé. Après plusieurs coups, Levi sentit qu'il avait buté. Eren avait joui d'un coup. Il continua jusqu'à jouir lui aussi. Il prit les mouchoirs qu'il avait préparés pour l'occasion, et essuya la substance sur lui, et sur Eren. Ils se posèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, et restèrent couchés.

_ Tu as reçu un message…

_ Je m'en fous.

Eren sourit à cet aveu. Il avait aimé ce réveillon. Il était enfin auprès de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il était minuit. Les sms « bonne année ! » fusèrent. Eren grommela. Ça l'empêchait de dormir au côté de son amant. Il prit son portable et l'éteignit. Alors que Levi allait faire le même, il put lire un message de Petra. « Levi, je t'aime… Je… suis enceinte. » Il ne voulait pas y croire. Mais il ne montra rien à Eren. Il l'éteignit comme prévu, prit Eren dans ses bras et ne le lâcha plus jusqu'au lendemain.

Levi se réveilla avant Eren. Il alluma son téléphone, pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il avait toujours mis un préservatif avec elle, alors que pour sa première fois avec Eren, il n'en avait pas mis. _Comment pouvait-elle être enceinte alors ?_

Il reçut d'autres messages de Petra.

« Bonne et heureuse année… », « Je garde notre enfant… » Et enfin « Profite bien d'Eren avant de lui briser le cœur comme tu me l'as fait. »

Alors comme ça, elle était réellement enceinte. Il sortit du lit, prit son caleçon et appela Petra.

Levi était en train de discuter avec elle, Eren se leva à ce moment-là.

_ Je subviendrai aux besoins de l'enfant et je serai présent en tant que père, au moins ça.

C'était tout ce qu'Eren avait entendu. Cette femme était enceinte de lui.

_ Mais je ne serai pas ton mari et je ne briserai pas le cœur d'Eren.

Eren ne l'avait pas écouté. Il s'était habillé et il partit sans un mot. Levi entendit sa porte claquer.

_ EREN !

« Levi ? Levi ! Qu'est-ce qu'… » Il lui raccrocha au nez.

Eren avait fui. Levi était avec cette femme. _Je ne suis qu'un imbécile et qu'un putain de plan cul_. Il courait, il haletait, il arriva chez lui. Il s'isola.

C'était décidément le pire nouvel an qu'il avait vécu. Il lui en voulait, il en pleurait.

« MEURS LEVI. CREVE SALE PUTE. »

Il était sur son lit, et serra son coussin froid.

« Je t'aimais, bordel… »

Levi ne savait pas où il habitait. Il n'avait pas pris son numéro, il pensait que leur relation continuerait, qu'il allait le prendre aujourd'hui et qu'ils se reverraient. Mais rien ne s'était passé comme il l'avait prévu, Eren était parti. Probablement parce qu'il n'avait entendu qu'un bout de la conversation._ Putain de Petra._

Eren ne cessait de se questionner. Puis il se rendit compte d'une chose : il avait oublié son portable chez Levi. Et il n'avait pas de code PIN.

« JE SUIS CON. »

Enfin, il put réfléchir clairement à la situation. Il avait couché avec Levi Ackerman, un manager de renom, le soir avant la nouvelle année. Un peu avant, il avait couché avec d'autres hommes et lui s'était fait Petra. Il lui avait donné un parfait réveillon et finalement, il se trouvait être seulement un plan cul, tout comme cette femme, du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Levi avait profité de cette femme et de lui, c'était sa conclusion. La dernière question qu'il se posa était :

_Que suis-je réellement pour toi, Levi._

* * *

Je me suis donnée faim moi-même parce que j'adore ce plat *_*

Bon voilà. Vous me détestez maintenant, hein ? Héhé. Un lemon puis une sorte de rupture... C'est cruel.


	5. Cinquième rencontre

Bonsoiiiiiiiir ! Que de nouvelles ! J'ai mis une semaine, un record !

Enfin, je suis heureuse de l'avoir terminé. Et surtout... Le chant est ma passion. Et comme Eren est ici dans ma fic, j'en fais ce que bon me semble donc SI EREN CHANTE ALORS EREN CHANTE. Je m'emporte.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Power and Control**

_Cinquième rencontre : Une chanson t'est destinée, Levi._

Voilà dix jours qu'Eren n'avait plus son portable, il ne voulait pas le chercher chez Levi, celui qui avait profité de lui, comme il avait profité de Petra, une de ses victimes. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Eren se demandait encore pourquoi Levi avait couché avec lui sachant pertinemment qu'il avait Petra, et même qu'elle était désormais enceinte.

Voilà dix jours qu'Eren était amorphe. Il allait juste en cours, ne faisait plus aucune soirée, même Mikasa et Armin ne purent l'approcher. Il était devenu totalement exécrable. _Personne ne me comprendrait de toute façon_. Il rentrait chez lui après être passé à son association. Il avait listé pour le bureau des arts (BDA), P'Art'ition : parce que le BDA était essentiellement composé de musiciens. Eren utilisait la musique pour s'échapper. Eren ne jouait pas d'un instrument, même s'il l'avait toujours voulu, mais il aimait chanter. Ça lui permet d'évacuer ce trop-plein de colère.* Quoi de mieux que de crier à la Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas ? Eren aimait cela parce qu'ici, personne ne lui posait de questions, et même si c'était assez bruyant. Il avait monté un groupe avec d'autres élèves et ils décidèrent tous de participer au concours de l'école. Cela lui permettait de plus, d'oublier Levi ne serait-ce qu'un court instant. En plus de son association, il s'était mis sérieusement à travailler car même si Levi était un être odieux, il lui avait donné l'envie de devenir manager, et pour ça, il ne le remercierait jamais assez.

Il se rendit compte que quoi qu'il fasse, il pensait à lui.

"You're hard to hug, tough to talk to, and I never fall asleep

When you're in my bed, all you give me is a heartbeat

I've turned into a statue, and it makes me feel depressed

Cause the only time you open up is when we get undressed"

_ Qu'en pensez-vous du couplet ? Fit Eren

_ Tu nous fais une chanson d'amour ou t'es en dépression ? Dit le guitariste.

_ Oh, ça va, ça plait aux filles en plus, ce genre de chansons où on pense à l'amour de sa vie, etc. Était l'argument d'Eren, bien qu'il n'y pensât pas un mot.

_ Va pour ça. Maintenant faut trouver la suite, déclara le bassiste.

_ Je trouve ça si triste mais c'est vrai que ça plait ! S'enthousiasma la batteuse.

_ Bon, alors va pour le couplet.

Ils se remirent au travail pour trouver une suite à la chanson qu'ils allaient présenter. Même lorsqu'il voulait l'oublier, ils mettaient ses sentiments en chanson.

You don't love me, big fucking deal

I'll never tell you how I feel

You don't love me, not a big deal

I'll never tell you how I feel

It almost feels like a joke to play out the part

When you are not the starring role in someone else's heart

You know I'd rather walk alone than play a supporting role

If I can't get the starring role

Sometimes I ignore you so I feel in control

Cause really, I adore you, and I can't leave you alone

Fed up with the fantasies that cover what is wrong

C'mon, baby, let's just get drunk, forget we don't get on

You like this bitch/girl, you get on well

I send my best regards from hell

It almost feels like a joke to play out the part

When you are not the starring role in someone else's heart

You know I'd rather walk alone than play a supporting role

If I can't get the starring role"

_ Toi, tu détestes quelqu'un, Eren. Se questionna alors la batteuse.

_ Héhé, possible. Après, il faut choisir si on l'a fait douce ou dure.

_ La première partie, tu devrais en faire une partie douce. Ensuite… Bah faut bien qu'on utilise nos instruments ! Fit l'un des membres.

_ Ou alors…

_ Ouais non, j'ai une envie de crier.

_ J'ai même pas fini ma phrase ! Râla la seule fille du groupe.

Ils rirent tous ensembles et décidèrent de répéter à partir du lendemain.

_ Euh par contre les gars… J'ai plus de portable, mais je vous contacterai en passant par Armin.

_ Ça marche ! A demain !

Eren rentra chez lui, ne se décidant toujours pas à aller chez Levi pour récupérer son portable. _Puis maintenant, il est avec Elle_. Eren serra les dents. Il essaya de se calmer. Alors il chercha un moyen de chanter cette chanson. Sa voix est puissante alors il pourrait rendre cette chanson encore plus frappante. C'est ce qu'il cherchait à faire, alors il y réfléchissait.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Levi attendait Eren. Il allait bosser mais il avait toujours le portable d'Eren sur lui. Il n'avait pas osé l'allumer, en se disant que ça violerait sa vie privée. Mais ce soir-là, après six jours sans le voir, il décida de l'allumer en espérant qu'il n'y avait aucun code. Et comme il l'espérait, il n'y en avait pas. Le portable commençait vibrer.

Voilà dix bonnes minutes qu'il vibre. _Mais il s'est fait harceler, bordel_. Il vit que les messages ne venaient pas tous de la même personne, sans compter les innombrables « bonne année ».

Levi n'était pas curieux de nature, mais il voyait des noms récurrents. « Mikasa », « Alex », « Armin », « tête de cheval », « Anthony », et d'autres. Mikasa était celle qui le harcelait le plus. _Ça doit être sa copine… Pourtant il a l'air d'avoir couché avec un tas d'autres gens. Enfin, je m'en fous. _Alex le harcelait énormément aussi. « C'était génial la dernière fois, si tu veux on se refait ça. Réponds-moi Eren. Mais putain, tu t'es lassé de moi ou quoi ?! T'es vraiment qu'une trainée à baiser avec n'importe qui ! » Armin s'inquiétait juste avec « Eren, Mikasa se demande pourquoi tu ne réponds pas… Elle va me tuer ! » Il sourit à la remarque. La « tête de cheval » lui envoya « Aide-moi, Mikasa me repousse, enfoiré ! Laisse-moi pécho ta sœur et dis-lui de ne pas me faire de mal ! Réponds tête de naze ! » Et enfin, Anthony. « Je suis désolé Eren, mais ce mec-là est vraiment trop canon. Si t'as son numéro que je puisse me le faire. »

Levi n'en revenait pas. Il venait de lire des messages privés. Il n'avait qu'une envie, tuer cet Alex et cet Anthony. Anthony était celui qui était allé vers Levi cette nuit-là. « Tch. Dégueu. »

Ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent, mais il voulait voir Eren. Il voulait au moins le voir, rien que ça. Il se trouvait niais et ça le dégoutait. Il n'était pas comme ça, avec personne. Il n'avait jamais eu une once de sentiment. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il manquait quelque chose à sa vie. Et c'était Eren. Même au boulot, il gardait ce portable sur lui, si jamais il le croisait. Puis il comprit quelque chose. Il observait Petra. Elle n'allait pas souvent aux toilettes. Elle mangeait bien. Elle semblait même en pleine forme. _Peut-être que les premiers signes de grossesse n'apparaissent que plus tard_. Cela devait faire peut-être trois semaines qu'ils n'avaient rien fait. Les premiers signes devraient arriver d'ici peu. Il n'en était pas sûr. Une chose était sûre, sa poitrine n'avait pas encore grossi. Il attendrait une bonne semaine encore pour le savoir.

La semaine passa. Il ne pensait pas avoir de nouvelles d'Eren, puisqu'il avait toujours son portable. Cela faisait quatre semaines qu'ils l'avaient fait pour la dernière fois. Il n'y a rien. Toujours rien. Aucun signe de grossesse. Il en était persuadé, elle mentait. Elle venait à chaque fois vers lui, l'air aguicheuse. Savourant probablement sa prétendue victoire face à Eren. Il l'ignorait. Il l'ignorait à chaque fois. Et sa seule réplique était « Tu as promis de te comporter comme un père. » La réplique de Levi était cinglante. « Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais être là en tant que famille. » Hanji écoutait aux portes, essayant de comprendre la raison de la dispute. Elle se demandait ensuite si Petra était vraiment enceinte. Elle n'y croyait pas trop, parce que Levi avait toujours fait attention. _Ça, ce sont les déboires d'une relation amoureuse totalement ratée, héhé… _Pensa Hanji. Alors qu'elle continuait à écouter, elle entendit des pas.

_ Ahem.

_ AH ! Erwin ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! En fait si ! Mais non ! fit-elle alors qu'elle bougeait les bras dans tous les sens.

_ On a capturé un spécimen intéressant. Tu en feras ce que tu voudras.

_ Oooh ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!

Erwin lança un objet non identifié… Tandis qu'Hanji s'extasia. Elle oublia Levi et Petra. A moitié du moins, parce qu'elle voulait savoir. Elle savait que Levi était dans une mauvaise position. Petra était finalement comme toutes les femmes : manipulatrice avec un visage doux. Elle le découvrirait plus tard. Elle avait entendu « père » et ça lui suffisait.

* * *

Le groupe d'Eren se représentera dans une semaine. Ils s'étaient parfaitement préparés. Eren décida d'inviter Levi. Pour lui avouer ce qu'il avait dans le cœur et lui dire qu'il n'était qu'un connard manipulateur. Il ne l'avait pas revu dans ce parc. Il n'y allait plus pour ne pas le voir. Sauf que cette semaine-là, il avait décidé de l'inviter. Il devait le voir. Il devait comprendre la raison pour laquelle il l'avait « trahi » même si le terme n'était pas tout à fait exact. Après tout, il avait couché une fois ensemble et rien de plus… Eren marchait jusque chez lui. Il devait le voir. Au moins pour l'inviter. Mais ce soir, non, il courait même jusque chez lui. Il ne réfléchissait plus, il courait. Ça lui faisait du bien.

Il remarqua l'un de ses ex au pas de la porte d'entrée.

_ Eren, je…

_ Dégage de là !

_ Eren ! Tu ne cesses de m'ignorer, dis-moi pourquoi au moins !

_ J'ai perdu mon portable, ça te va ?! Maintenant, dégage de là, tu m'empêches d'entrer.

_ Eren ! Je…

Eren lui passa devant, l'ignorant totalement.

_ Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme un ex ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. On a couché ensemble, et c'était tout.

Eren lui-même ne se reconnaissait plus. Quand était-il devenu si froid ? Il n'en savait rien. Même s'il pensait à Levi, il n'était pas encore prêt à l'affronter. Mais ça devenait fatigant de le fuir. Il alla prendre une douche.

Il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Penser à Levi l'avait fait bander sec. Et l'eau était le meilleur moyen d'effacer les preuves de son plaisir solitaire. Il pensait à lui, qui prenait en main son intimité. L'eau chaude coulait tout le long de son corps musclé. Il en voulait plus. Il imaginait Levi là, se serrant contre lui, Eren montait et descendait sa main. Les sensations étaient différentes mais il ressentait le manque. Il allait de plus en plus vite lorsqu'il imagina Levi l'embrasser le long du torse, puis descendre jusque son intimité. Le voir la mettre en bouche l'avait fait jouir. _Je suis vraiment accro à toi, Levi… A toi, à ton corps, à ta voix…_ Eren se lava ensuite et sortit. Il mit seulement un caleçon et alla se coucher. Il en avait besoin depuis qu'il ne le voyait plus réellement.

Le lendemain, Eren, ne sachant pas comment l'aborder, mit une lettre dans sa boite… Il se trouvait ridicule mais au moins, il sera prévenu. Il lui donna juste le nom de l'école et la date du concert. Et s'il venait avec cette Petra… Il serait fixé. Il soupira. Il espérait juste que ce jour arrive rapidement.

Eren était fatigué. Ils avaient répété toute la semaine et tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était de voir Levi. De comprendre pourquoi il avait fait ça. Et surtout de savoir ce qu'il était réellement pour lui.

La soirée allait commencer. Il y avait plusieurs groupes. Ce jour-là était entièrement destiné à la musique, quelle qu'elle soit. Son groupe passerait en deuxième. Le premier groupe était un groupe de filles, qui chantaient toutes. Il ne savait pas de quelle chanson il s'agissait, mais il n'aimait pas. Une seule avait une belle voix, le reste laissait à désirer.

C'était à leur tour.

_ Nous vous présentons le deuxième groupe ! Il s'agit de la P'Art'ition, composé de Lise à la batterie, Eren au chant, Shin'ichi à la basse et Alois à la guitare !

Le groupe sortit. Ils étaient habillés normalement, sauf Lise qui portait une robe. Ils virent Mikasa et Annie se disputer pour porter l'étendard. Sasha mangeait et Connie la regardait. Il la dévorait presque du regard. Armin avait les yeux plein d'étoiles. Jean et Berthold étaient en quelque sorte dans leur monde… Il ne trouva pas Levi. Il avait vu Christa, Ymir, etc. Mais pas Levi. Il voulait le voir._ Parce que cette chanson t'est destinée, enfoiré._

Chacun se positionna. Eren se mit devant le micro. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il le vit. Il était là, juste à l'arrière. Seul, les bras croisés.

_ Nous allons interpréter une chanson à notre manière. Cette chanson est pour vous les filles, et non, tous les mecs ne sont pas des connards !_ C'est faux. Elle est destinée à Levi._ Eren ne regardait que lui alors qu'il le pensait.

Avant d'éteindre les lumières, des groupies crièrent.

Les lumières s'éteignit. On entendit seulement la guitare qui restait doux pour le moment.

"You're hard to hug, tough to talk to, and I never fall asleep

When you're in my bed, all you give me is a heartbeat

I've turned into a statue, and it makes me feel depressed

Cause the only time you open up is when we get undressed

You don't love me, big fucking deal

I'll never tell you how I feel

You don't love me, not a big deal

I'll never tell you how I feel

It almost feels like a joke to play out the part

When you are not the starring role in someone else's heart…

Arrivèrent la batterie et la basse. L'instrumental n'était plus doux.

You know I'd rather walk alone than play a supporting role!

If I can't get the starring role!

You like this girl! You get on well!

I send my best regards from hell!

It almost feel like a joke to play out the part

When you are not the starring role in someone else's heart!

You know I'd rather walk alone than play a supporting role!

If I can't get the starring role!

I never sent for love, I never had a heart to mend!

Because before the start began, I always saw the end!

Yeah, I wait for you to open up, to give yourself to me!

But nothing's ever gonna give, I'll never set you free!

Yeah I'll never set you free!

La musique se termina par une note douce.

It almost feel like a joke to play out the part…

When you are not the starring role in someone else's heart

You know I'd rather walk alone than play a supporting role

If I can't get the starring role…

Le groupe était acclamé et réclamé. Ils en voulaient plus. Elles en voulaient plus.

_ C'était P'Art'ition ! Maintenant, nous appelons les suivants ! […]

Eren n'entendait plus rien. Il l'avait vu sortir. Il ne regardait que lui lorsqu'il chantait. Il voulait le rejoindre. Il était venu après tout… Et seul… Il courra de nouveau. Il n'entendit pas le « Eren » de Lise. Il prit la porte de sortie. Il le voyait là, devant lui. Levi s'était approché de lui et attrapa ses lèvres violemment. Il avait beau être plus petit, il le dominait, il n'y avait aucun doute. Il lui suçait la lèvre inférieure, passait même sa langue. Eren avait rougi. Il avait envie de pleurer. Après ce qu'il avait chanté, il pensait voir Petra…

_Tu es à moi. A personne d'autre. Levi souffla ces mots près de son oreille, de façon à ce qu'il ressente de l'excitation.

_ Levi… Et Petra…

_ On va la voir.

_ Pardon ?! Je ne veux pas la voir !

_ Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon, elle est là.

Eren ne sut quoi répondre. Elle était là. Et Levi l'avait embrassé.

_ Petra n'est pas enceinte.

Eren n'en revenait pas. Elle avait menti. Probablement pour le garder. Comment le savait-il ? Il n'en savait rien. Il était juste heureux de savoir qu'il pouvait à nouveau être avec Levi.

_ Et tiens, ton portable. Fais-moi plaisir, si l'un de tes ex t'approchent OU m'approchent, je le tue.

Il sourit niaisement, regardant son amant… Jaloux ? Probablement. Il se mit à le suivre, ils allaient voir Petra. Elle expliqua tout à Eren, et même si elle avait été odieuse, il la comprenait, parce qu'elle aussi, elle l'aimait. Levi restait impassible. Ils avaient raccompagné Petra et maintenant, Levi et Eren étaient de nouveau ensemble.

_ Tu n'es pas qu'un simple plan cul ou autre chose, merdeux. Tu es seulement à moi, est-ce clair.

_ Oui… Il souriait niaisement, encore une fois. Il ne pouvait plus effacer ce sourire. Il le voulait, il l'avait eu. Pour combien de temps encore ? Parce qu'Eren n'avait que vingt ans, il avait le temps de trouver une autre personne.

_Qu'en est-il de nous, maintenant que tu peux être entièrement à moi ?_

* * *

* Le nom de P'Art'ition m'est juste venu à l'esprit, et le fait de chanter est l'une de mes passions, et en plus ça détend.

La chanson est « Starring Role » de Marina and the Diamonds, ceci est pour tous les plans cul de la terre xd.

Les noms sont inventés, je ne voulais pas mettre Mikasa et Armin avec lui.


	6. Sixième et dernière rencontre

Bon, vous allez me tuer, je pense… Mais j'ai perdu mon dernier chapitre, du coup je le réécris. En plus j'avais plus de temps à cause des concours blancs, cours, etc. J'ai enfin fini mes concours, d'ailleurs. Et je vais essayer de pondre à nouveau un truc décent. Je suis impardonnable après 4 mois d'absence, à peu près. Puis en plus je suis à fond sur Kuroko no Basket. Bref…

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Power and Control**

_Sixième et dernière rencontre : The Last Time._

Cinq années ont passé. Eren et ses amis furent diplômés de cette prestigieuse école de commerce. Chacun eut un parcours différent. Eren était diplômé en ressources humaines. Ça lui convenait, bien qu'il fût témoin de nombreux plans de sauvegarde de l'emploi, ce qui aurait pu le dérouter. Il avait vécu cela au Japon. Son parcours était ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

_**Première année,**_ Eren rencontre Levi. Ce fut le coup de foudre. Il était alors en première année, à étudier et à s'amuser comme tout étudiant de son âge. Il avait été déçu, trompé, il avait failli le détester. Sa première année n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle si ce n'est qui a été heureux d'être sur scène pour évacuer sa peine, principalement. Première année, second semestre, ils étaient ensembles. Ils vivaient presque ensembles. Presque parce qu'Eren ne voulait pas être considéré comme un fardeau pour Levi. Donc il conserva son appart jusqu'à sa troisième année.

_**Deuxième année,**_ Levi ne se comportait pas vraiment comme un petit ami, de toute façon il était plus petit qu'Eren. Eren, étant au BDA devait, pour son plus grand malheur, être la star du gala pour accueillir les 1A. Rien de bien intéressant si ce n'est que l'ambiance, bien que festive, était là pour chopper la masse « de petites minettes » comme disaient si bien les 2A en chaleur. Puis de toute façon, les filles ne l'intéressaient pas. Pour le second semestre, il devait chercher un stage. Il est naturellement allé dans l'entreprise où travaillait Levi. Le plus étonnant est que sa formatrice n'était autre que Petra, car elle s'occupe du pôle ressources humaines. Elle semblait la plus qualifiée pour ce poste. Très intéressant pour Eren. Seulement, pour le prochain semestre, il voulait partir, voyager. L'entreprise lui a donc conseillé la firme partenaire au Japon. Seulement, une pensée lui vint à l'esprit : **il ne couchera pas avec Levi pendant un an**. Bon ok, faire l'amour, c'est plus juste que coucher. Un an sans rien faire. C'est ainsi qu'avant de partir, il décida de satisfaire son amant, et lui par la même occasion. Il ne voulait pas oublier son odeur, la courbe de ses muscles, la douceur de son corps et la force qu'il mettait lorsqu'il le faisait. Toutefois, le moment qu'il adorait par-dessus tout, et même si Levi était plus petit que lui, c'était d'être dans ses bras. Le réveil était dur – dans tous les sens – lorsqu'il était l'heure de partir.

_**C'est ainsi qu'en troisième année,**_ pendant un an, il se retrouvait au Japon. Bien entendu, sa première réflexion était « ils sont aussi petits que Levi » et il était heureux qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu. Il n'était pourtant pas très à l'aise, car même s'il parlait le japonais, car il a appris le japonais avec Mikasa étant plus jeune, les japonais restaient hostiles. En effet, ils l'appelaient « gaijin » ou étranger. Mais il n'avait qu'un an, alors il allait en profiter pour améliorer sa maîtrise de la langue et pour découvrir la culture. Il était le seul au Japon. Jean était en Allemagne avec Annie, Armin au Luxembourg, Mikasa à Singapour, Connie et Sasha étaient ensembles aux USA, Ymir et Christa s'étaient rendues en Amérique Latine, Reiner et Berthold en Suède… Ils s'étaient tous séparé et ils s'étaient promis de tous se retrouver pour fêter leur dernière année. Eren avait choisi le Japon pour la langue et parce que c'était facile. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas envie de galérer. Comme quoi, le népotisme contrôle le monde de l'entreprise, même si en apparence, ce n'est qu'une affaire de cul. Eren, à cette pensée, soupira. Toutefois, il restait heureux, car aller au Japon était un rêve d'enfant.

Pendant un an, Eren travaillait et profitait du Japon.

_**La quatrième année,**_ tous les étudiants étaient rentrés. Ils étaient des 3A. Alors qu'Eren était à l'aéroport de Tokyo, il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas dû LE prévenir… il voulait le voir après une année sans lui. Ou alors, il lui ferait une surprise… Il ne savait pas. Mais sachant qu'il reviendrait fatigué après le voyage, il hésitait. Toutefois, rien ne vaut une partie de jambes en l'air, non ? Il lui ferait une surprise. Voilà ce qu'il avait décidé. Il arriverait à quinze heures.

Il arrivait, personne pour l'accueillir, ce qui était logique, il n'avait prévenu personne. Il était crevé. Complètement. Mais il voulait le voir. Il arrivait bien tôt mais le temps de retrouver ses bagages, il était déjà dix-sept heures. _Déjà_… Il se rendrait chez Levi dans deux heures. Il voulait passer la nuit avec lui. A tout prix. Il voulait retrouver la chaleur de son corps, de ses bras, et surtout de ses baisers. C'était niais, il le savait. Mais que pouvait-il y faire. Il l'aimait et c'était tout. Il hésitait, attendre devant chez lui ou attendre deux heures sans rien faire. De l'aéroport, ça lui prenait une bonne heure. Et qui sait, il allait faire une rencontre inattendue, comme revoir un camarade. Les cours reprenaient la semaine prochaine, le temps de digérer le décalage horaire. Eren s'est finalement décidé de l'attendre devant chez lui.

Dix-neuf heures. Levi terminait. Et Eren l'avait bien surpris. A peine l'avait-il vu qu'il se jetait dessus. Ils ne se sont rien dit. Ils se sont juste embrassés, rien de plus. Levi ouvrit la porte, il ne voulait pas déranger les voisins. Pas pour le moment. Un « tu m'as manqué » s'échappa. Il n'y avait aucune place pour des mots doux. Pour le moment, ils voulaient juste se retrouver. Bien sûr, ça changeait de recevoir ce genre d'expression, après tout, un an sans se voir, c'était vraiment long.

Ils étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre, à s'embrasser, à se toucher… Et Levi n'en pouvait plus d'être aussi petit.

_ Tu sais que dans les Yaoi, les petits sont toujours les soumis, mon PETIT Levi…

_ La ferme ou tu te satisfais seul.

_ Ne dis pas de bêtises… Toi aussi, tu en as envie…

_ Hm.

_ Je ne t'excite pas… ?

Eren fit une tête d'ingénue, il avait beau être plus grand, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir un visage mignon et enfantin, avec ses grands yeux verts. Déclarer ce genre de phrases salaces avec une telle expression rendait Levi fou. Il prit alors sa main et l'emmena dans sa chambre avant de le pousser sur son lit. Eren avait écarté ses jambes naturellement. En effet, ils avaient envie, tous les deux. Levi se positionna entre Eren, le tira vers lui pour lui retirer d'abord son tee-shirt avant de retomber sur le matelas. C'était au tour d'Eren ne lui retirer sa chemise. Il n'avait pas oublié sa musculature. Il le prit par la nuque et le rapprocha pour continuer à l'embrasser. Levi en profita pour lui retirer son pantalon et son caleçon.

_ Va prendre une douche.

Ou comment refroidir quelqu'un. Eren le fixa. Il ne comprenait pas. Alors qu'il allait répliquer, Levi répondit. Il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête alors autant que ce soit clair. Et précis.

_ Je te ferai l'amour sous la douche.

Eren sourit à pleine dent. Il devait se sentir sale lui aussi, après sa journée de travail. Un an sans rien faire, à part peut-être du plaisir solitaire, mais ça ne valait rien à côté de ce qui allait arriver. Sous la douche, c'était un coup à se casser la gueule, mais il fallait bien avouer que ça restait tout aussi excitant. Levi songeait à porter Eren… ou à le prendre en levrette. Ce n'était vraiment pas possible d'être aussi petit. Ils rejoignirent la salle de bain. Levi poussa le levier vers le haut, mais ce qui n'était pas prévu, c'était l'eau froide.

_ La putain de ta race. Levi le dit avec un tel calme que ça pouvait être déroutant.

_ On peut prendre un bain, aussi… Non ? proposa Eren.

_ Tu veux rire ? Tu vas rendre l'eau crade.

_ Pff. Toujours aussi maniaque. Eren fit la grimace et lui tirait la langue tel un enfant. En plus, c'est censé nettoyer, alors crade ou pas, c'est pas important !

_ Par contre, tu vas t'asseoir bien gentiment. C'est un ordre.

_ Ah ouais ?

_ Ouais.

_ Et pourquoi j'obéirais ?

_ Parce que. Ça fait si longtemps que tu n'as rien fait, tu n'aimerais pas être venu pour rien, n'est-ce pas.

_ Tu m'énerves à avoir raison ! Puis TU n'as rien fait toi non plus !

_ Qu'est-ce que t'en sais.

_ Tu te fous de moi, là ?

_ La branlette, c'est faire quelque chose.

_ T'es pas obligé de me le dire comme ça ! Pff, en plus l'eau est trop chaude maintenant !

_ C'est fait exprès gamin.

Levi tenait le pommeau de douche tandis qu'Eren continuait à râler. Etrangement, ça lui faisait plaisir de l'entendre après un an. Evidemment, il y a eu un peu de communication, mais ce n'était pas le genre de Levi. Il préférait le contact. Avec Eren du moins. La chaleur de l'eau combinée à la chaleur d'Eren le rendait fou. Alors il s'approchait de lui, toujours assis, les jambes écartées, les mains à l'arrière. Levi s'approchait dangereusement. Il l'avait fini par l'embrasser et le prendre dans ses bras, simplement. Il le serrait aussi fort qu'il pouvait, avant de prendre son sexe en main. Eren avait l'air de se plaindre. Alors il le fit taire avec ses lèvres afin qu'il cesse. Il lâcha ses lèvres, s'approchait de son oreille et lui souffla « profite ». La baignoire était suffisamment grande pour deux. Eren était totalement passif. Levi faisait tout. Il le branlait au début, avec sa main droite, puis il descendit pour lui faire une fellation. Il l'avait rarement fait, mais il voulait voir Eren totalement à sa merci. Puis ce n'était pas si mauvais que ça. Au contraire. Le plus plaisant, c'étaient ses réactions. Il tremblait. De plaisir. Il devait jouir. Il n'avalerait pas, il voulait seulement qu'il jouisse. Puis sous la douche, il n'y aura aucune preuve de leur passage. Lui donner du plaisir, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait.

Après l'avoir fait jouir, ils prirent une douche, avant de retourner sous la couette. Eren murmura simplement « Levi, prends-moi », ainsi enduisit-il ses doigts de lubrifiants afin de le pénétrer. Bien que ce ne soit pas sa première fois, il préférait y aller doucement lors de la première pénétration. Toujours pour le détendre, il le branlait à nouveau. « Je veux te sentir en moi. » Comment de simples paroles pouvaient-ils le bouleverser autant ? Levi cherchait son regard, mais Eren fermait les yeux.

_ Ça te fait mal ? Il avait dit ça uniquement pour entendre un « non ». Vraiment, le voir prendre du plaisir, il adorait ça. Ça l'excitait bien plus encore.

_ Non…

Levi allait atteindre le point de non-retour. Il le pénétra alors. Il entendit Eren gémir.

_ Plus vite…

Il s'exécuta. Il avait touché sa prostate. La semence d'Eren s'était déversée. Arriva son tour. Il prit son temps avant de se retirer. Il voulait ressentir sa chaleur, encore et encore. Ils s'essuyèrent ensuite. Ils se couchèrent. Eren se plaça contre Levi. Seulement, Levi sentit que ça n'allait pas, qu'il avait quelque chose à dire. Il le savait. Au bout d'un an sans se voir, cela paraissait normal, ce genre de mise au point. Il l'attendait.

_ Eren, tu veux me dire un truc, n'est-ce pas.

_ Hm, comment tu as deviné ?

_ Je te connais suffisamment. Accouche maintenant.

_ Eh bien… Tu sais… La première fois qu'on s'est vu… Je t'avais vraiment aimé… Si tu savais à quel point j'avais souffert par ta faute. Puis un an sans te voir, sans te toucher… M'a fait réaliser que finalement, sans toi, je me sentais vide. Je sais très bien que tu n'aimes pas ça, montrer tes sentiments, mais je ne peux même plus cacher les miens ! En quatre ans, je ne te l'ai presque jamais dit, bien sûr, j'ai toujours choisi de te faire des déclarations masquées mais là… Il serait peut-être temps qu'on se pose, non ?

_ Et tu crois qu'on est quoi depuis tout ce temps ? Si tu me dis « sex friend », je te tue. D'une mort lente et douloureuse.

_ Oui mais… Tu ne me dis jamais que tu m'aimes ou que je te manque ! C'est blessant à la longue !

_ Eren. Je viens de te faire l'amour, c'est pas suffisant, peut-être.

_ Hm, c'est-à-dire que…

Levi soupira et le prit dans ses bras.

_ Si ça ne te suffit pas, plains-toi, mais je ne te lâcherai pas. Je ne te lâcherai plus.

Il s'agissait d'une déclaration, à sa manière. Eren devrait s'en contenter. Evidemment qu'il espérait bien plus, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien… Et il avait raison. Il le lui avait montré physiquement. Il venait de se comporter comme une fille, à chercher la petite bête.

_ Levi, je t'aime.

Levi se contentait d'acquiescer. C'est toujours assez bizarre d'entendre ces mots. Du moment qu'ils n'étaient réservés qu'à lui, c'était plus que suffisant.

**La cinquième année était la dernière.** Eren avait bien obtenu son diplôme. Il travaillait. C'était simplement la dernière fois qu'il vivait seul et sans revenu. Il avait désormais son salaire. Il avait abandonné son statut d'étudiant pour un statut de cadre. Il était dans l'équipe de Petra, Directrice des Ressources Humaines (DRH) pour concrétiser ce qu'il avait appris en stage. C'était la dernière fois qu'il était dépendant. C'était à ce moment-là qu'ils décidèrent de s'installer ensemble pour de bon. Avec leurs deux salaires, ils avaient réussi à trouver un appartement avec plusieurs chambres, au cas où des invités passeraient. Bien que le travail de cadre engendre de la pression, le fait qu'ils le soient tous les deux leur permettaient d'y faire face. Ils vivaient dorénavant, et surtout enfin, comme un couple normal, malgré l'impassibilité de Levi en dehors, il restait le même à l'intérieur, d'ailleurs, Eren s'y était fait. Il le lui avait dit « Je ne te lâcherai plus » et il s'agissait d'une promesse. Du haut de ses 25 ans, Eren restait resplendissant. Et il le restera. Du moins, à travers ses yeux.

* * *

Enfin fini… La fin est niaise oh mon dieu. Et je suis désolée pour ce retard, encore une fois. Je suis en train d'écrire un OS pour me faire pardonner.

Ah oui. Je suis une amatrice de blagues foireuses. Si vous voyez qui est Izuki Shun dans Kuroko no Basket, bah… Je fais les mêmes blagues en vrai. Sinon j'ai choisi le Japon pour sa situation économique actuelle qui bien qu'elle paraisse fructueuse, il s'avère que le pays a une dette qui fait 245% du PIB, ce qui est énorme (en 2013 mais ça n'a pas énormément changé).


End file.
